In recent years, there have been widely used ink jet recording apparatuses utilizing inkjet method as recording apparatuses capable of high resolution recording on various kinds of recording media. The inkjet recording apparatus has a recording head facing the recording medium and emits ink from a plurality of nozzles provided at the recording head to record the image while moving the recording head and recording medium relatively.
Also, it has been known that the image can be formed by using the ultraviolet curing ink on the recording medium having less ink absorbability such as a plastic film. Because the ultraviolet curing ink includes a photo initiator which has a certain sensitivity for ultraviolet ray, it is cured by irradiation of the ultraviolet ray from a light radiation device after landing on the recording medium, thereby printing can be easily carried out on transparent or non transparent packing medium and so forth.
In such ink jet recording apparatus, since the light radiation device is fixed, in case conveyance of the recording medium is stopped by a trouble such as occurrence of jamming, the ultraviolet ray is radiated at a particular area continuously, thereby there was a problem that the recording medium is deformed or discolored by heat from the light radiation device.
Therefore, as the Patent Document 1 discloses, there is a liner method inkjet recording apparatus in which the light radiation device moves relatively to the recording medium when the conveyance of the recording medium stops. In this inkjet recording apparatus, a position of the light radiation device is fixed for normal image recording so as to radiate the ultraviolet ray towards the recording medium. Also when the conveyance of the recording medium is stopped, the light radiation device is moved to a position at which the light radiation device does not face the conveyance device of the recording medium. In other words, when the conveyance of the recording medium is stopped by a trouble, the conveyance device of the recording medium is released from the light radiation device, thereby image forming can be carried out while preventing the particular area of the recording medium from continuous radiation of the ultraviolet.
Patent Document 1: Tokkai 2004-114580